This invention relates generally to disposable diapers provided with tape fasteners at transversely opposite side edges thereof respectively.
It is well known to employ a pair of tape fasteners extending outward from transversely opposite side edges of a rear waist region of a disposable diaper, respectively, and adapted to be releasably anchored on a front waist region of the diaper at predetermined positions for reliably putting the diaper on the wearer. It is also well known to adopt one of paired hook/loop members forming together a so-called mechanical fastener. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,724 discloses a disposable diaper provided with a pair of tape fasteners extending outward from transversely opposite side edges of a rear waist region of the diaper, respectively, and including hook-shaped fastening elements. When the diaper is put on the wearer, these hook-shaped fastening elements are anchored on landing zones formed on an outer surface of a front waist region of the diaper.
However, with the known disposable diapers as have been described above, the tape fasteners remain extended from the transversely opposite side edges of the rear waist region of the diaper and the hook-shaped fastening elements are exposed before the diaper is put on the wearer. In consequence, these fastening elements are apt to catch various things therearound, for example, when a plurality of diapers must be put in order, and the mother is burdened with a troublesome labor. To avoid an obstruction by the presence of such tape fasteners, an inner surface of the diaper may be provided with cooperating fastener members on which the tape fasteners could be temporarily anchored. However, such measure will be inevitably accompanied with a significant increase of manufacturing cost.